


Hunt Me Down and Pray You'll Find Me

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Gen, Minor Violence, explosions and bullets and such, not terrible or anything, though it'll get worse as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2583395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael kept a hand on his shoulder as Ryan leaned out the back, watching for Ray and shooting at the cops simultaneously. After a moment he spoke up. “Gavin, I don’t see an explosion going on here.” (From icoffeecake's Gta Au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Gavin, you have to get out of there, now!”

Ray’s voice blared over his com as he ran, avoiding the heavy police fire as best he could. In the few seconds it took him to get from the body to the cover of the van, he’d had several close calls.

The moment he reached the van the doors swung open, four hands reaching out to grab him and pull him inside. Michael kept a hand on his shoulder as Ryan leaned out the back, watching for Ray and shooting at the cops simultaneously. After a moment he spoke up.

“Gavin, I don’t see an explosion going on here.”

Michael groaned at the way Gavin’s face paled. “You didn’t rig it, did you?”

Gavin’s mouth opened and closed a few times, but he couldn’t form words. Eventually he gave up, getting ready to run back out and finish the job. Michael’s voice stopped him though.

“What the hell are you doing? You’re not going back out there!”

Of course, the downside of the com system is that when one person speaks, everyone hears.

“Gavin, don’t worry. I got this.” They watched Ray’s figure break from cover, speeding across the parking lot and heading straight for the body. He took out a grenade, tossing it onto the body and racing away as quickly as he could.

He got no more than five steps before he heard the hiss. One of the cop’s bullets had hit the explosive, and he had no time left.

“Oh shi-” was the last thing heard over the com before there was a sudden fireball. Ray was knocked forward off his feet, somehow managing to get himself onto his hands and knees by the time the cloud of smoke calmed down. There were still bullets everywhere, and he was sent into action by the stinging pain in his side.

All of a sudden there was shouting, and Gavin and Michael were dragging him into the back of the van. Jack took off, and though Ray couldn’t hear anything through the ringing in his ears, he could see Michael desperately shouting something.

He was warm and the silence was nice, so he let it come, ignoring Michael’s yelling and simply letting sleep take him. He’d done a good job. He deserved it.


	2. Chapter 1

“What the hell was that?!” Gavin flinched away from the harsh tone in Michael’s voice. His arms were swinging around as he spoke, a thing that only happened when he was explosively upset.

“You just left it. After all of that, all that work, and you almost left behind the dead body of the target. How do you expect us to trust you when the moment we do, you run off and pull this shit!? And this time, it wasn’t even you who got hurt. Ray runs in there to blow it up and fix your mistake, and what happens? He gets shot! He’s bleeding and covered in shit and you just keep standing there like an idiot!”

Gavin eventually just looked down, not wanting to meet the angry man’s eye. Geoff and Ryan were standing on either side of Michael; Geoff had his arms crossed, wearing a disappointed and upset expression. Ryan still had his mask on, arms loose and hands in his pockets, but Gavin could practically feel the stress radiating off of him. The fact that he still had the mask on didn’t help. It meant that he wanted to hide his expression, which was usually a bad thing.

‘Of course it’s a bad thing. You almost got Ray killed. No wonder they’re so upset with you; they actually like Ray. If it’d been you who’d been hurt-’ Gavin cut his thoughts off there. The point was, it wasn’t him who’d been hurt. It was Ray. Ray, the sniper, the prodigy, the “best shot on the team.” Ray, who’d finished almost as many jobs on his own as Ryan had. Ray, who was the team favorite, always joking, always there at the right time.

And he was laying in a bed, incapacitated, covered in ash and dirt with a wound across his side. The bullet had only grazed him, thank god, but still. It didn’t fix the fact that it had happened. Or that it was Gavin’s fault.

Jack would take good care of him though. She was always the one there, helping them out, stitching them up, anything they needed after a job. The three years of medical training she had forced herself to take had paid off in the long run. Gavin still remembered the day she’d told him about her schooling. She’d been patching him up after he’d jumped off a roof during a heist. It’d been a little farther of a jump than he’d thought, and he had had to wear an ankle brace for a month afterwards. He’d asked her where she’d learned about it all, and she surprised him by explaining how she had gone through it all to prove something to her father. There wasn’t a lot of elaboration on the family topic, and he’d let it go.

She’d gone through three years of it before dropping out, running away with Lindsay to try and start an all girls gang. The two of them still had the matching tattoos that they’d gotten the first night, laughing and slightly tipsy as they left the shop, admiring the ink. They were small, a chain around their biceps with a pendant of the female symbol on the outside. There were a few letters on the mark, but when he’d asked her what they stood for, she’d blushed, pulled her sleeve back down, and told him that they weren’t important.

The all girls idea fell through when their fourth member ran off to be in another gang, and the third was killed in action. Lindsay had stuck close to Jack, occasionally helping out the Crew when they needed another member for something, but Jack was happy with the Crew, and she’d made sure to tell Gavin that before she’d let him leave.

Gavin was brought back to the current situation by a hand waving in front of his face. He blinked in surprise, looking up at the now furious Michael.

“You weren’t even listening that entire time, were you? Goddammit, how does Geoff put up with you?” He stormed off, probably to drink, throw something, or both. Geoff followed him, not saying a word to the man on the couch, and Ryan quickly did the same. Gavin was left alone in the main room, debating whether or not to see Ray and apologize, or to just to go to his room.

He stood, moving towards the hallway before realizing that both of those options meant passing the kitchen. Passing the kitchen meant seeing Michael, Geoff, and Ryan. All of whom were mad at him. And drinking.

He quickly abandoned that plan, heading to the other side of the room and out the door. He closed it quietly, bracing himself in case someone heard him. They probably wouldn’t have cared in a normal situation, but there were cops a couple of streets over, and they’d just barely completed a job. After something like this, Geoff preferred it if they all stayed in for a few days to let it blow over, for their own safety. Gavin shook his head as he walked down the stairs. On second thought, they probably wouldn’t care that he was gone.

-

“Has anyone seen Gavin?”

It was Ray who finally asked the question, looking around curiously at the extreme lack of noise. He was sitting on the couch, all patched up thanks to Jack, with Ryan next to him. The taller man had finally taken off his mask to drink, and was now sitting on the couch in just his face paint, reading quietly. Michael was on Ryan’s other side, playing on his DS. Jack was still in the kitchen, probably going over their records for the fourth time since they’d gotten back, and Geoff was working on getting them take out.

Michael was the only one who seemed to have heard Ray’s question, snorting quietly. “Probably moping. You know how he gets when someone yells at him.”

“Maybe I should go see him…”

“Probably not a good idea,” Ryan said, glancing at the man on his right. “His fuck up got you hurt. Seeing you with bruises and bandages probably isn’t going to make his mood go up.”

Michael nodded, agreeing with Ryan, and Ray gave in, realizing that it was probably for the best that Gavin get some down time. Just then Geoff walked in, triumphantly bragging about how he managed to order four extra large pizzas with the right toppings on the first try.

Of course, no one would let him live it down when the food arrived and there was no pepperoni on any of them. Michael laughed, asking how he “managed to forget the only thing that goes on every one of them?” In the rush of getting their food and sitting down, no one realized that Gavin still wasn’t there until they were twenty minutes in. Normally, the sound of the doorbell was enough to bring him out.

“I should probably go tell him there’s food,” Jack said, setting down her pizza and standing. She hadn’t even taken a step before Geoff grabbed her by the back of her shirt, pulling her back down and handing her his phone.

He chewed for a moment before getting out a muffled “Just text him.” Sending the text off and setting Geoff’s phone down, Jack picked up her pizza again and forgot about the brit after a while. They were finished before Michael noticed that Gavin had never joined them, but he brushed it off, thinking that he was probably asleep, and putting Gavin’s pieces into the fridge.

-

“Come eat, dick.”

Gavin ignored the text. Normally, he would have found it funny, making some joke about why there had to be a comma, but he wasn’t really up for it. He looked around and took in the view off the top of the bank. His helicopter sat behind him. It probably wasn’t his most brilliant idea to fly his heli while there were cops looking for him, but to hell with it. ‘I’ll fly my heli whenever and wherever I goddamn please,’ he thought, playing with his keys and looking down at the message again. Scoffing, he slid his phone back into his pocket.

They didn’t even know he was gone. Geoff would have sent him something like “Get your fucking ass back here right now” if he had found Gavin gone. No, they thought he was still there. And if Geoff was texting him that, it meant that no one had bothered to check up on him.

He sighed, rubbing his head. There was no way he could go back now. Go waltzing in to find the five of them sitting there, eating happily, with no clue he had been gone? Geoff would have a bitch fit.

He decided to watch the sunset before hopping into his copter and flying it back to the garage. He grabbed his bike, taking off towards the south side of Los Santos. Geoff had made sure to keep paying for their old apartment in case they ever needed an extra safe house, and Gavin was sure as hell going to put it to use.


	3. Chapter 2

“Gavin’s pizza is still in the fridge.”

Jack looked up from her coffee, watching as Michael stared into the fridge. Geoff had heard him as well, and he scoffed before standing and moving into the main room, plopping himself down onto the couch.

“Is he still moping? Jesus christ, kid needs to get a hold of himself.”

He picked up the remote, ignoring the look Jack was giving him from the table. After a minute she stood, moving past Michael and down the hallway. Gavin’s door was still closed and there was no sound from behind it, so she knocked quietly.

“Gavin? Gav, can I come in?”

There was no answer, and Jack carefully opened the door, about ready to get him out of bed herself. She was not, however, expecting what she found.

“Hey Geoff?”

“Yeah?”

“When did Gavin go to him room last night?”

“Uh… I guess right after Michael yelled at him. Why?”

“Because Gavin didn’t go to his room last night.”

That got the attention of the rest of the crew. Ryan and Michael were seated at the kitchen table, both looking up from their food. Ray, who was seated on the counter, glanced up as well. And Geoff focused on her from his place on the couch. It only took him a few moments to formulate an answer.

“What?”

“Gavin didn’t go to his room.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Maybe the fact that his bed is made, his mission clothes are still gone, and he’s not in there. He never slept there, Geoff.”

It finally dawned on the tattooed man what she was implying.

“You think he left?”

“I know he did.”

Geoff looked at her for a minute before pulling out his phone, hitting a few buttons and raising it to his ear. There was silence for a minute before he muttered under his breath, redialing and repeating the process. After a moment he stood, shutting off his phone and putting it back into his pocket.

“He’s not answering either.”

Ryan spoke up from the table. “Where would he have gone though?”

Geoff made his way over to their records book in the desk drawer. “We have a total of 16 safe houses that are marked, and 22 that Gavin knows about. There’s no way he would have gone anywhere but there this soon after a job; he’s not that stupid. He has to be in one of these spots.”

Jack stepped forward, looking at the book over Geoff’s shoulder. Ryan joined them, quickly followed by Ray and Michael.

“Well, we have five people. We could bust through all of these pretty quickly…” Michael stopped as Ryan held up a hand.

“Actually, we have three people. You’re staying here with Ray.”

There was an instantaneous roar of disapproval from the two lads, and only Jack’s shushing quieted them down.

“Ryan’s right, ok? Ray, you’re still hurt, and Michael, you’re temper’s what caused this in the first place. If you’re the one who shows up to get him, what then? You think he’s going to be ok with that?”

“Jack, he’s a man, not a puppy. He’s not going to cower in fear from me.”

“Right, like he didn’t last night? When you screamed at him until he actually disappeared?”

Michael drew back, surprised by her tone. “Well, I guess…”

“Geoff, Ryan, and I will go out and look for him. You two stay here. We’ll keep you updated.”

Michael and Ray nodded, shuffling over to the couch and getting comfortable while the other three figured out their course of action. Eventually, they just settled on splitting the area up into three parts, each taking a certain amount of houses.

“These are the area’s he’ll most likely be. Watch your backs, and keep in contact.” Geoff then turned to the two lads on the couch. “And you two, keep an eye on the news. If the cops find him before we do, I want to know.”

Michael saluted him, flipping the channel to a different news station and watching intently. The gents moved around for a few minutes, getting dressed and grabbing the things they would need before leaving, the door slamming shut behind them.

After a moment of quiet, the only sound being the droning of the reporter on the tv, Ray leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and looking down at his hands.

“You think he’s ok?”

“Probably. He’s not quite as stupid as he seems. He can probably keep himself out of danger.”

“Probably isn’t too reassuring, Michael.”

“Well, what the hell do you want from me, Ray? He almost got you severely fucked up, and I yelled at him. I lost my head, I got protective of you, and I screamed until I couldn’t look at him anymore. I scared him to the point where he left. Gavin, who isn’t phased by bullets and explosions, actually ran away because he was so scared of me. And the worst part? This is my best friend. I’ve known his stupid ass longer than anyone else here.”

Michael ran a hand through his hair, still staring at the tv as he spoke.

“But do I think he’s ok? Yeah, I do. Because if there’s anything Gavin can do, it’s survive. Out of all the times he’s almost blown himself up, almost gotten himself shot, almost crashed a car, almost gone to jail, done anything stupid, he’s survived. He’s just one of those people. And I think this applies.”

Ray didn’t say anything, still watching Michael’s blank expression as he flipped to another news station. ‘I hope you’re right, Michael,’ he thought. ‘I hope you’re right.’

\---

“Anything?”

Jack’s voice crackled through Ryan’s headset as he explored the third safe house on his map. It was a beach-house, a little run down, but definitely still liveable. It looked like it hadn’t been touched in years though, and the mild layer of dust on everything made that clear. He held his hand up to his ear, unmuting his connection.

“Nothing. Place is empty. Look, Geoff, are you sure he’s going to be in one of these places?”

“Positive. Ryan, please remember, I’ve known Gavin for years. I know, at least somewhat, how his mind works. And I’m pretty sure that, given the circumstances, this is the most likely option.”

Ryan left the house, hopping on his bike and riding back towards the city. “If you’re sure, Geoff.”

“I am. Ok, I’m heading into the second location now. Standby.”

There was silence for a minute before another burst of static, and Geoff’s voice came back through the feed.

“It’s all clear. I’ve found him. He’s here, and he’s ok. He’s… asleep.”

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief as Jack spoke.

“Where was he?”

“Our old place. I’m gathering him up now. I’ll get him into the car and get back. Want to meet me on the road?”

“On my way,” Ryan said, pulling a u-turn and heading back up the highway. He was glad to hear that Gavin was ok, though still annoyed at the brit for disappearing in the first place. He quickly got in touch with Ray and Michael, updating them on the find before meeting up with Geoff on the highway. Jack pulled up next to them a little farther down in her sports car, and the three made their way back to the garage.

Geoff was pulling Gavin out of the passenger seat when Jack and Ryan appeared next to him, opening the door to the elevator and allowing him through. Once they were in the hallway, they finally got a good look at him. There was still some ash on his face from the mission, as he’d obviously been too lazy to wipe it off. His hair was messier than usual and he looked surprisingly small in his dirty clothes, asleep and cradled in Geoff’s arms.

Michael looked more relieved than any of the others when they walked through the doors, and he followed Geoff all the way to Gavin’s room, watching as he laid the brit on his bed and left, shutting the door quietly. By the time the two got back out to the main room, there was already a makeshift meeting going on.

“But he’s ok though?”

“From what I saw, he looked ok. I’ll do an actual look over him when he wakes up.”

Jack stopped talking and looked up at Geoff.

“So, where was he, exactly?”

“Do you remember that small apartment he and I stayed in for seven months a few years back, before you had officially joined us?”

“Oh yeah! Wow, you kept that old place?’

“Thought it might be useful. I guess I was right. I walked in and he was right there, passed out on the couch.”

Jack shook her head, glancing down the hallway in Gavin’s direction.

“Ray, we should probably go check on your injuries. Ryan, I want to check on your shoulder as well.”

With that she stood, moving quickly towards the spare room that was used for injury recovery. The two men rose and followed her down the hallway, leaving Geoff and Michael on the couch. Michael was relaxed, leaning back heavily into the couch cushions. Geoff noticed, watching Michael’s deep breaths, and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know you were worried, but he’s ok. He really is.”

Michael nodded, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “I know. I know he is. He’s a survivor. He’ll always be ok.”


End file.
